Concrete Forest Apartments
The Concrete Forest Apartments is a very densely populated, poor, residential district, located inside the walls of Detroit Megacity. It is filled with closely packed high-rise tenement buildings, resembling giant tree-trunks, hence the name "concrete forest". The ground is covered with a mix of walkways, gardens, playgrounds and trash heaps. There are a few local venues to visit at the Concrete Forest Apartments. Canteen truck The smell of food leads to a mobile food vendor. The player can choose to leave the place or stand in line. The Vendor sells a selection of dishes to choose from: Asking about the roast prompts the vendor to state it's a "trackrabbit" and a "catch-of-the-day", not even trying to hide the fact that he is selling meat from less than sanitary sources. Both shaved meat and roast are considered "quick meals" and provide 7 points (~4.2%) of nutrition and 2 points (~2.8%) of hydration. Fried tofu sticks are considered a "large snack" and provide 5 points (~3%) of nutrition and 1 point (~1.4%) of hydration; at $3.00, this makes tofu sticks the most cost-effective way to replenish nutrition in DMC. Convenience store There is a convenience store, similar to those that are commonly found with gas stations, located on the ground floor of the nearest building. It sells an assortment of junk foods, drinks and other things. Available are: *Bottled Water (clean) *Corn-a-Cola *Soup Cans *Snack Cakes *Gelli Bears *Whiskey *"Cavilo" painkillers *Cigarette Lighters *Plastic Bags *AA Batteries (with Charges) Street performance There is a crowd nearby, gathering around some car, out of which very loud music plays. The player can choose to get a closer look. It will reveal that the crowd is watching a group of street performers showing off their impressive dance talents to the loud beats, coming out of the loudspeaker placed on the back of the car. Tower 48 After a visit to the Detroit Savings Bank branch, and successful retrieval of the address of one Cale McAllen, the owner of the billing account that was supposed to pay for the character's cryo sleep at the Gyges Cryo Facility, an option will open to visit his place at one of the buildings located here, the Tower 48. Getting inside Tower 48 is 40 stories high and the front doors are locked and protected by a card-lock and intercom. The player needs to find a way to get inside if he wants to get any answers from McAllen. The player can: *Use the intercom - to talk to Cale McAllen *(Hiding) Wait for somebody to use the door - to eventually enter inside after a drunken fellow -or- to be detected by other tenants, locking up this way in *Look for another way in - to find a way into the neighboring building, go through the make-shift walk-way placed between the two towers and then jump into some empty apartment's balcony on the right building, using the Athletic skill *(Electrician) Check out the card lock - to become able to use the spoofer software on your Smartphone of override the card lock *(Hacking) Check out the card lock *(Trapping/Mechanic) ... - to jam the front door, forcing tenants to open the safety exit Hallway Once inside, a lift can be taken to McAllen's apartment. Here the player can: *Knock on Cale's door - to discover that McAllen seems to be out *Wait for Cale - to spend some time outside his door, assuring neighbors he just waiting to visit Cale and, eventually, talk to the guy *(Hacking) Spoof Cale's RFID access card - use the RF1:D software with a compatible iSlab or Smartphone to open the door quietly. *(Electrician) Spoof Cale's RFID access card *(Strong/Tough) Bust Cale's door open - to loudly break into his apartment *(Crowbar) Bust Cale's door open Inside McAllen's apartment Breaking into Cale's home will reveal he is not there. Photos can be seen of Philip Kindred sitting in a wheelchair next to McAllen in the Saginaw Mental Institution. The neighbors will alert the cops. SkyCorps patrol will be met upon leaving the building. Talking with Cale McAllen Talking with Cale, face-to-face or via intercom, will reveal that he is a very bitter young man, perfectly aware of Philip Kindred's existence. He seems very angry, because of some past deal between Philip and his father. Apparently, while he does not know any details, fulfilling of said deal consumed his father's whole time and, eventually, his life, pulling him apart from his family. Cale sees Phillip as the one responsible for his family troubles. He mentions Philip's "friend at Grayling" before calling the police (most likely referring to Grayling University, mentioned in several news articles, as well as having a popular grey t-shirt with its logo spread around the state). If Cale was met in person, SkyCorps patrol will show up. If the talk was via the intercom, a safe escape is possible, but the SkyCorps patrol will be waiting at the Concrete Forest upon returning. However, if the player chose to use the RF1:D software to enter the apartment but leave without speaking to him, confrontation with the SkyCorps patrol can be avoided. Category:Locations Category:Plot Encounters Category:Shops